A memory device can be used in a computing system to store data. In some cases, the memory device can be provided between a processor and a persistent storage subsystem, which is often implemented with lower speed storage device(s), such as disk-based storage device(s). The processor is able to perform data accesses at the memory device more quickly than at the persistent storage subsystem.
To address data errors that may occur in a memory device, an error detection and correction technique can be employed for protecting data stored in a memory device. Error correction codes can be stored with data in the memory device, and the error correction codes can be used for detecting and correcting errors in data read from a memory device. Error detection and correction can cause an increase in memory access latency, which can reduce the speed at which data of the memory device can be accessed.